


In The Bathtub

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith & Crowley decide to relax in the tub together after a long day. However, Gryphon ends up toddling in to see what they're up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon (c) My OC's 
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

Meredith was shedding her bathrobe as Crowley slipped into the bathroom and quietly shut the door, leaving it ajar. It had been a long day and their life outside was nice and quiet. The boys were downstairs watching TV and playing in the living room. The hellhound's watching over them and keeping them safe. The demon smiled at his wife as he came up behind her and kissed her on the back of the neck, hands running over her hips. Meredith smiled at her husband and turned to him, helping him with his tie and shirt as he shed his suite jacket. They kissed each other passionately, glad to be in each other's arms after a long, strenuous day away from each other. Crowley moved away from her and turned the faucet on the tub, making sure the water was nice and warm and not too hot. He removed his pants and shoes and then turned the faucet off after a minute or so, making sure the water level wasn't too high. He smirked and held his hand out to his wife. The redhead took it, smiling back at him. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it, helping her into the tub first and then following behind her. Meredith sat forward as he sat down behind her and she leaned back against his chest. Her head resting against his shoulder. 

"I missed you so much today, my love", Crowley replied, playing with her curls and kissing her forehead. 

Meredith got comfortable and smiled up at him, her fingers running along his chest, "I missed you too. My day was so busy", she paused with a contented sigh as she felt her husband's arm wrap about her waist, "Gryphon wouldn't let me out of his sight for two seconds", she chuckled softly.

Crowley chuckled, "He loves you like I do", he grinned and cupped her chin, kissing her passionately.

Meredith moved and got up on her knees, kneeling between his legs and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers running through his dark hair as she kissed him back. She smiled against his lips, "Nobody loves me like you do, darling", she shook her head, pressing her forehead to his.

His grin only widened and he kissed down her neck and collarbone, placing heated kisses down her chest and in between her breasts and as much of her as he could reach. His hands at her waist, gliding his fingers over her skin. He moved his lips back up her body, meeting her eyes with his and pressing his forehead to hers. "That's because nobody knows how to love you like I do", Crowley chuckled, "You, just a lost human soul in a world of monsters. And me, just a crossroads demon", he sighed, pressing his face to her neck as he felt her fingers play with his hair, "And look at us now", he smiled against her skin, loving the feeling of being near her, "King of hell. And you, my queen. And our two prince's", he left hot searing kisses all over her neck. Nibbling and leaving little love bites.

Meredith sighed contentedly against him, pressing her face to his shoulder and clinging to him. She brushed her cheek against his scruff, loving the feeling of his kisses and his hands. She gazed at her wedding band and felt tears against her cheeks, smiling to herself and feeling happy about being with this wonderful man. She didn't care if he was a demon or not. He'd taken care of her since the first day he'd taken her in and he had continued taking care of her, whatever she needed. Nobody had ever done that for her. He'd become much more than her friend. So much more. She kissed him against his cheek, feeling the water slosh around them as their lips met once more. 

"I owe you so much", She murmured against his lips.

"You owe me nothing", Crowley murmured, "It's I who owes you", he pulled his face away and smiled her, gazing at her face. Taking in every detail. Every detail that he woke up to every morning and watched fall asleep every night. He cupped her cheek and stroked her face.

Meredith smiled and kissed him passionately once more. She ran her hands down his chest and then down to his waist. The water splashed around them as Crowley spread his legs for her. He grinned wickedly, playfully sticking his tongue out at her. He loved the feeling of her hands. Her fingers touching every inch of him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a deep moan as her fingers continued their ministrations between his legs. Meredith leaned forward, kissing down his throat and chest, leaving trails of warm kisses on his skin. Her fingers continued to massage along her husband's length, pleasuring him. Just as Crowley was about to give a loud moan, the door to the bathroom was pushed open and it caught Meredith's attention.

"Crowley", Meredith hissed quickly, splashing him.

Crowley jerked a little bit frowning and wondering why she had stopped. The water splashed a little onto the tiled floor and both adults turned to glance at the bathroom door. Gryphon poked his head around the corner, his thumb in his mouth. His innocent grey eyes staring at them. 

"Mama", He replied. 

"Hey, sweetie", Meredith smiled and leaned on the side of the tub, holding out her hand to him, giving him a loving smile, "Come see mommy".

Gryphon took out his thumb and smiled and toddled into the room and came to stand by his mother, "Mama and dadda playing in the tub?" He asked, gazing at his mother and then at his father. Wondering why on earth they were in the bath together. 

"You caught us", Crowley smiled at his son and held up his hands, "Mommy and daddy were playing in the tub". 

"Why?" He wanted to know, holding up his hands questioningly as he cocked his head to the side.

Meredith leaned over and ruffled her son's hair, "Cause mommy and daddy's like to play in here too", she smiled at him, "And it was daddy's idea", she added, making Crowley splash her playfully.

Gryphon held onto the side of the tub and giggled at his parents. They were so silly. After a second or so, he noticed something, "Why no toys?" He looked around, wondering then why they were playing in the tub together with nothing to actually play with. "Giffin help get some!" He went over to his little toy chest near the tub and took out a small white fishnet bag of colorful looking spongy balls. He brought them over and dumped them into the water. He smiled at his parents happily as he tossed the bag aside and splashed the water with his hands, smacking the balls around as they floated in the water.

"Thank you for sharing love", His mother replied as she leaned over and kissed the top of his head, brushing her fingers through his hair. 

"Giffin play?" Gryphon asked.

Crowley smiled and took one of the spongy balls. He leaned over the side of the tub and held it out to him, "Here you go little man", he exclaimed, "You throw it to daddy and I'll throw it back".

"Catch dadda", Gryphon said as he stepped back and tossed the ball into the tub. He giggled uncontrollably and clapped his hands.

Meredith just leaned her arms on the side of the tub, resting her chin on her arm as she watched her son and husband play together. She laughed as she watched her son. He was so cute and adorable. Gryphon would toddle over and splash his father and then run away giggling as his father tried to make a grab for him. Gryphon's cheeks were rosy pink after ten minutes of playing, laughing at his daddy. 

"Can't get mmeee", Gryphon giggled as he ran away with the ball in his hands.

Crowley grinned and got out of the tub. Gryphon just laughed even harder and bolted to the door and down the hallway. Crowley pulled on his bathrobe and went after him. Meredith shook her head and got out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, making sure she was decent and decided to pick up the mess later. She went down the hallway and found Gryphon giggling as Crowley picked him up. The toddler was laughing really hard now, throwing his head back and giving squeals of happiness. Meredith just crossed her arms and softly laughed at the two of them. 

"Mama help!" Gryphon yelled playfully as his father put him over his shoulder and tickled him. 

"Oh she's no help to you my little monster", his father chuckled, his eyes on his wife now.

Meredith smirked at him playfully and gestured with her index finger for him to come after her. Gryphon watched as his father pinned his mother between himself and the wall and kissed her. He shook his head, kicking his little legs and laughing as he tried to wiggle free. 

"Giffin down, giffin down", Gryphon said, breathlessly as he continued to smile playfully.

Crowley chuckled and tossed him into the air and caught him. Making the toddler laugh with joy. His daddy brought him close to his chest and hugged him, kissing his forehead and then setting him down. Gryphon wobbled from a bit of dizziness but he just grinned up at his parents, his little hands still clutching the ball. Meredith smiled and knelt down and pulled her son into his arms. Kissing his cheek. Gryphon nuzzled against his mother's face and held up his arms to her. Meredith picked him up and held him in her arms. The toddler leaned over and kissed her nose, pressing his forehead to hers. 

"Dadda kiss?" Meredith asked, smiling.

Gryphon smiled and leaned over and kissed his father's cheek and then resumed leaning against his mother's shoulder, playing with the spongy ball in his hands. His attention no longer on them but on the toy he had. They just shook their heads at him. They both kissed the top of his head and Meredith carried him off to their room. She set him down to play while she got on her night gown. Gryphon rolled the ball across the carpet and toddled after it. Finding the game whimsical. However he was intent on chasing after the ball that he collided with the door frame and fell back onto his bottom. He gave a wailing cry after a few seconds of shock.

"Mama's here", Meredith said, running over and pulling him into her arms, "Mama's here, it's okay. Shhh. I've got you, your safe", she murmured softly, rubbing his back and running her fingers through his hair, "Mama's right here, it's okay love", she flowered his tear stained face with kisses and held him in her arms. 

Crowley had been down the hall in the bathroom, cleaning up the mess and the tub for his wife. He heard his son and came into the room a few seconds later. He went over and knelt down next to his wife and son. He leaned over and brushed his fingers through his son's hair and kissed his temple lightly. Gryphon still upset, turned and held up his hands to his father. Crowley took his son, laying him against his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly. Meredith just leaned against her husband and rubbed her son's back as well, running her fingers through his hair and leaning her face in close to his. Gryphon reached out and touched his mother's face, crying really hard. Meredith took his little hand and kissed his fingers.

"It's okay Gryphon", Crowley spoke softly to him, "Mommy and daddy are right here", he kissed his son's cheek and continued to rock him a little, soothingly rubbing his back.

"Daddy makes everything all better, doesn't he?" Meredith asked her son, smiling at him.

Gryphon smiled through his tears and sniffled, giving a small hiccup as he calmed down. Crowley chuckled at his wife, giving her a warm smile as he set his son in his lap. Gryphon buried his face into his father's chest, sucking his thumb. Meredith smiled sweetly at her husband and leaned over, kissing the top of Gryphon's head. It was something he did when he was upset. He would bury his face and suck his thumb as a way of calming himself down. After a minute or two, he turned and held his left hand out to his mother again. The couple stood up and Meredith took Gryphon into her arms. She walked over and grabbed his ball and gave it to him.

"Ow", Gryphon muttered, gesturing to his head, "Giffin hurt".

Meredith smiled at him and flowered his forehead and cheeks with kisses, making him giggle. "You feel better?" She asked him, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Mama's kisses good", Gryphon nodded.

"Yes they are", Crowley agreed with a nod of his own.

Meredith just shook her head and then glanced over to see what time it is. The clock on her side of the bed read ten minutes to 7:30. She turned back to her son after a second or so, "It's almost past your bed time little one, say good night to dadda". 

"Night dadda, love you", Gryphon said, leaning over and hugging his father's face and kissing his nose.

"Dadda loves you too", Crowley smiled, kissing him back.

Gryphon hugged his mother's neck as she carried him back down the hallway and into his room to get him ready for bed. Gavin came up the stairs a few minutes later and came into his little brother's room. He'd wondered where his brother had gotten off too. He apologized to his mother for not watching him more closely but Meredith just smiled at her oldest and told him it was alright. Gavin and Meredith talked for a few minutes as Gryphon toddled over to the mirror on the wall and waving at his reflection. Meredith let out a soft laugh and went over to him.

"Come here you little bugger", She said, giggling and picking him up, "Say good night to Gavin".

"Night Gabin, love you", Gryphon said, hugging his brother.

"Love you too", Gavin smiled and hugged him back and then handing him back to his mother, "I'm gonna make a cup of tea and watch TV for a bit. Love you mum", he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Night sweetie, don't stay up too late", Meredith smiled.

Gavin kissed his little brother's forehead, messing his hair and then leaving the room. As Meredith tucked her youngest son in, Juliette trotted over to the bed and laid herself down on the floor. "Juli-ette", Gryphon said as he played with his stuffed giraffe, using it to gesture at the hound. Meredith sat on the edge of his bed and pushed her hair behind her ear. She smiled sweetly at him.

"My sweet little boy", Meredith cooed softly, "Mama loves you, dadda loves you, and Gavin loves you".

"Dadda loves Giffin, mama loves Giffin and Gabin loves Giffin", Gryphon recited back.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams love", she murmured and then moved away to leave the room. 

Gryphon sat up as he watched his mother turn on his night light. He stretched out his hands to her and whimpered, "Mama". 

Meredith turned and went back to him. He crawled out of his covers and got into her arms. He hugged her tightly and laid his head to her shoulder as she picked him up. She smiled and kissed against his hair. A few seconds later, Crowley came by his son's room to see how bed time was going. He smiled, leaning against the door frame, watching his wife walk slowly about the room, soothingly rubbing their son's back so he would fall asleep. Meredith hummed softly into Gryphon's ear. Crowley pointed to their son and she noticed that Gryphon had finally fallen into a peaceful slumber. She tucked him back into his bed and kissed his forehead before quietly leaving the room with her husband. Crowley left the door ajar and smiled as Juliette lay watching over their child. They returned to their bedroom and Meredith threw back the covers, climbing onto the bed. 

"Now where were we?" Crowley asked as he closed their bedroom door and removed his bathrobe, throwing it to the floor.

Meredith smirked at him as he crawled onto the bed with her and sat behind her, pulling her into his arms. With his help she removed her night gown and leaned back into his arms. He snapped his fingers, turning off the light and focusing on giving his wife his full and complete attention.


End file.
